


Red

by Hidge



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Manchester Love, Manchester United, Pandemic thoughts, Smut, a little dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:06:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28062891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hidge/pseuds/Hidge
Summary: “That was quite a kiss for seven AM.”-----Tobin feels like she has some making up to do.
Relationships: Tobin Heath/Christen Press
Comments: 36
Kudos: 231





	Red

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason, the idea of Tobin being a little withdrawn during lockdown and then trying to make it up to Christen wouldn't leave my mind. So here we are.

The moment.

Growing up, her mother had spoken of “the moment” with a hopeful twinkle in her eye. She wanted nothing more than for her children to experience “the moment”. As a kid, with a ball at her feet and hair falling out of her ponytail, she hadn’t cared all that much. It was only in college, with her first real crush and her first real distraction from soccer, that she had pressed her mother for details that she could understand.

“Tobs, it’s when you look at someone and you know that you’re going to spend the rest of your life with them, and the best part is that you know that they feel the same way.”

Years later, Tobin had reluctantly admitted that it really was the best feeling.

Looking at Christen Press and knowing, confidently, that they were on the same page about each other really was the best feeling in the world. One that never got old.

Tobin still felt that way, but she knew that she hadn’t done a great job of expressing it recently.

She hadn’t exactly been the easiest person to live with during the pandemic lockdown. Being apartment-bound for so long, without real football, deprived of the physical contact of her friends and family and the routine of her life had really messed with her. Grumpy would be the very polite way of describing her 2020 mood. 

Christen had adapted to everything with much more grace, like she did with literally everything. Tobin had taken much, much, _much_ longer to process everything. As much as she had found comfort in her art and in new designs for re-inc, she had spent many hours hidden away with her thoughts and her Bible.

In retrospect, she could have been a much more supportive and attentive partner during those difficult months.

Now in Manchester, with competitive football back in her life, she felt like she had life in her lungs and in her soul once more.

And looking at Christen Press was still the best feeling in the world. 

She took a moment to pause her walk from the bathroom to the kitchen counter to truly look at Christen moving about their new English kitchen. Bare feet. Dressed in only a white tee that _just_ covered the nicest butt in women’s soccer. Her long, curly hair free from the buns that she had favoured lately and free to spill over her shoulders and down her back.

She was breathtaking. Always so breathtaking.

She snuck up behind Christen as quietly as she could and murmured in her ear, “I missed your hair,” as she slipped her hands underneath the single item of clothing her fiancée was wearing.

Christen promptly squealed and tried to wriggle out of Tobin’s embrace. “Why are your hands so cold?!”

Tobin chuckled and pulled her back in. “Maybe because I woke up in bed alone.”

The curly haired woman spun around and pushed against Tobin’s chest playfully. “Not a good enough excuse.”

Tobin merely continued to chuckle as Christen took a step towards the coffee pot and reached into a cupboard to pull down a mug to join her own. She poured Tobin a cup before she turned towards her to give her a gentle kiss on the lips.

“Good morning, honey.”

Tobin smiled what she knew was a stupid, dopey grin. “Mornin’.” Christen started to turn once more, but Tobin gently cupped her elbow and pulled her back in. She wanted a proper good morning kiss.

Christen seemed surprised by the tongue that slid across her bottom lip but she pressed against Tobin’s torso and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She hummed happily and brushed Tobin’s hair off of her forehead. “That was quite a kiss for seven AM.”

Tobin didn’t respond. She tugged Christen back in once more, one hand on her face, coaxing her mouth open for a deeper kiss, and the other settled on her lower back.

When Christen took a step backwards, she did so with a giggle and a slight blush dusting her cheeks. “What’s gotten into you? Feeling bold because of all those goals you’ve been scoring,” she teased.

“Maybe,” Tobin grinned. “Maybe I just miss you.”

“Miss me?” Christen questioned in confusion, with an adorable wrinkle of her nose. “You haven’t been able to get rid of me all year.”

“Yeah, but… you know what I mean…” Tobin shrugged a tad awkwardly before she opened her mouth to speak again. “I know that I’ve been a little distant.”

Christen quickly shook her head and turned back towards her coffee. “You haven’t been distant, you’ve been contemplative. Everything has been moving so fast since we decided on England.” She threw Tobin a soft, sincere smile over her shoulder. “If I thought you were being distant, I would have told you.”

Tobin believed her, of course she did, but she couldn’t help but wonder if Christen was far too understanding. The very frank fact of the matter was that Tobin hadn’t fucked her girl’s brains out in months and it needed to be remedied. Immediately. Sure, they had been intimate. Their physical touch was a constant form of communication between them and their cuddling was endless. They had made love, definitely, but she knew that sometimes Chris just needed to be _taken_.

Tobin waited for Christen to safely place her coffee mug back down on the counter before she grabbed her by the waist and deposited her on the very same countertop. She stepped between Christen’s legs and placed both of her hands on the outside of her thighs.

“Before coffee?” Christen husked with wide eyes.

Tobin nodded in confirmation. “At least two orgasms before coffee. But I’m thinking that we shouldn’t do anything else all day.”

Christen raised a single eyebrow in challenge. “Ambitious.”

“Well, I wanna do that thing you like, where I put my tongue exactly where you like it.”

Christen tangled her fingers in the loose fitting tank top that Tobin had worn to bed and leaned forward to close the small space between them. “Oh, it’s that kinda day?” She played along.

Tobin laughed against her long-time lover’s mouth. “Definitely that kinda day.” Her hands, still resting on the outside of Christen’s thighs, slowly moved across the muscles until they settled on the inside. “How many squats have you done since the pandemic started exactly?” She laughed. Christen rolled her eyes and Tobin was quick to add on, “You could probably crush my skull. It’s super sexy.”

“Well, that’s one way to put it.”

“Wrap them around me.”

Christen did exactly as she was told and wrapped her legs around Tobin’s torso, locking her ankles together. Without further thought, Tobin lifted her off of the counter and carried her down the hallway.

“I want you in the shower,” she whispered in Christen’s ear. “Do you want that?”

Christen nodded against Tobin’s head before she whispered back, “Tell me what I want.”

“Get in the shower. Put your hair up. I’ll be right back.”

Tobin returned to the bathroom to find the water running and steam slowly beginning to rise from the tub. The clothes on the floor signalled that Christen was indeed behind the shower curtain, and Tobin eagerly joined her.

She stepped up behind Christen and tenderly rubbed her shoulders and upper arms. She placed a kiss on the back of Christen’s neck and whispered, “I love you, Chris. Sometimes I want you so much, I don’t know what to do with myself.”

Christen sighed over the sound of the water hitting the bottom of the tub.

“And watching you play again. God, you look so hot in red.”

That made Christen laugh and spin around so that they were face to face. She wrapped her arms around Tobin’s shoulders before she replied. “You’re the one that looks so good in that kit. You’re playing so good right now, babe.”

Tobin shrugged bashfully as Christen leaned in for a soft kiss. Tobin rested her hands on her fiancée’s hips and pulled her petite body against her broader frame. The striker tilted her head to deepen the kiss and Tobin was more than happy to take the opportunity to explore, with both her tongue and her hands.

“Baby,” she husked, “did you shave your pussy for me?”

Christen giggled into her ear. “I know you like that.”

Tobin hummed before she retorted, “What else do I like?”

Christen just giggled in her ear, teasing her.

“Chris,” she warned, really dragging out the sound of the ‘s’.

She giggled again before she said, “You like washing me, so you should probably get to that.”

Tobin playfully rolled her eyes before she grabbed the loofah and got to work. She was meticulous in scrubbing every inch of Christen’s caramel skin, even getting down on her knees to reach all those difficult places.

With limited hanky-panky, they stumbled into the bedroom without bothering with towels. Tobin tossed Christen onto the unmade bed and quickly crawled between her legs. Under normal circumstances, Christen would be perturbed that they were getting the relatively clean sheets damp. The fact that she didn’t even mention it showed just how long it had been since they had done anything like this.

“Take your hair down now,” she directed between kisses.

Christen reached up to pull the hair tie out of her bun and toss it aside.

“I love your hair like this,” she groaned. “It’s so sexy.”

Christen hummed in acknowledgement as she returned Tobin’s kisses and raked her short fingernails down her sides. Tobin pressed against her just a little bit harder and brought those long legs around her hips. She loved feeling the dig of Christen’s heels on her back and upper thighs. A laugh escaped her as Christen used all that yoga core strength to flip her onto her back.

“I thought I was in charge?” She husked.

With hands firmly on her chest, Christen shook her head. “Not if you’re not going to pick up the pace. I’m already halfway there.”

Tobin glanced down, to where Christen was rubbing against her lower abdomen, and she licked her lips. “You’re so wet. Get up here.”

“You sure?”

“Uh huh. You know it’s exactly what I want,” Tobin responded eagerly. She urged Christen upwards until she was hovering over her, thighs bracketing shoulders. Tobin was all too happy to put her mouth where her… well, she didn’t have the focus to finish the metaphor, or the pun… whatever she was going for. She was too distracted by Christen’s perfect, glistening pussy. She flattened her tongue and was rewarded with a loud moan and a roll of hips. Fingers tangled in her hair, digging into her scalp, and she moaned in return – creating a reverberating sensation that she knew drove Christen crazy.

“Tobin… I’m already so… ah…”

She knew that her girl was worked up from the teasing in the shower. She was more than okay with delivering one super quick orgasm, even if Christen wasn’t.

Her hips rolled into Tobin unabashedly, her clit bumping the older woman’s nose, and she orgasmed with a groan and a much deserved sigh of relief.

With a careful movement of long limbs, Christen collapsed onto the other side of the bed.

After taking several deep breaths, she giggled. “Gosh… thank you…”

Tobin rolled onto her side and nuzzled into the striker’s shoulder, placing two kisses on the damp skin before she spoke. “You shouldn’t have to thank me for an orgasm, Chris. That just shows how long it’s been since I’ve really had my way with you.”

Christen giggled again. “Had _your way_ with me?”

She nodded with a broad grin. “Yeah. We’ve had good sex, but we haven’t had _great_ sex in a while.” She propped herself up on an elbow and furrowed her brow. “Ya know?”

Christen nodded thoughtfully in agreement. “We’ve been busy. We’ve been focused on other things.”

“Well today I want to focus on you.” Tobin’s voice dropped to a low husk and she excitedly pulled Christen into a hungry kiss. “Gorgeous, talented, smart love of my life,” she murmured. She slipped her hand into Christen’s hair and gave a pleasurable tug. Her voice dropped further and she practically growled, “My pretty little slut.”

Christen purred and tangled their legs together before rolling on top. “We haven’t done _that_ in a while.”

Tobin grinned up at her while both of her hands trailed down her back and came to rest on her butt. “Done what in a while?” She questioned innocently.

The dark-haired woman fluttered her eyes flirtatiously. “You know,” she whispered as she trailed a finger along Tobin’s jawline.

Tobin laughed and massaged the ample flesh in her hands. “So you want me to talk dirty?”

“Yes, very much so.”

“Do you want the strap?”

Christen hummed and nodded. Then she shrugged coyly, “If you’re offering.”

Tobin laughed again, loud and boisterous, before she surged forward to kiss her fiancée firmly on the mouth. “I’ve got a lot of making up to do.” She kissed Christen again and with a playful tap on the butt, she murmured, “I’ll be right back. Don’t start without me.”


End file.
